Jo Keener
This page is for Amy Duncan from ANYBODY'S viewpoint!You may edit it in any way! Jo Keener is one of Gabe's schoolmates. She often bullies him, but of the dialogue between Teddy and Jo, it is found out that she likes him, but doesn't know what to do. Next time she sees Gabe, she is being nicer to him. Jo is portrayed by G. Hannelius. Personality Jo is usually described as aggressive and manipulative and she is Gabe's "frenemy." In Boys Meet Girls, she picks on Gabe before she inquires to Teddy that she has a crush on him, and later she comes over to the Duncan residence and she and Gabe have a playdate. It also implies that she is strong because she said to Teddy that she could break two pens when teddy broke two pencils. In Duncans Got Talent, she agrees to help Gabe make a campaign video but really makes the video lie about Gabe. In Charlie in Charge, she and Gabe are upset about a project on Hawaii they are assigned to do together, but she eventually has fun with Gabe doing the project. In Duncan vs Duncan, she and Gabe do Cotillion classes together. She also loves things that explode! Personal life She says she likes Gabe but only a 'little'. Teddy later invited her to help her express her true feelings but it ends up wrong when she claims Gabe cheated at a videogame then dislocating his shoulder. Jo promises Gabe that she will help him run for class president. They work on the video together, but when it comes in time for presentations, Gabe gets tricked by the one and only, Jo. Jo says that 'he hates babies' and much more fake facts about Gabe. He is a really caring person. People 'boo' him, but he makes a new video and shows it to the whole class. He then becomes the class president and Jo gets in trouble for sabotaging his video. She is Gabe's partner in science class. It turns out that she is actually good with taking care of Charlie and much better than Gabe at it Jo asks Gabe to practice and be her date for Cotillion. Gabe does not agree at first, but his mom Amy Duncan forces him to be Jo's date. During the practice classes, they launch with a spoon melon balls at each other, and then Gabe launches some at Mrs. Krump, the female instructor. During the dance practice, both of them are hesitant to hold each other close for dancing, but when they do, Jo actually likes it. Gabe is confused by Jo liking it, and tells her that he does not want to be her boyfriend. She then tells him that she does not want to be his girlfriend, and he storms out of the class. Dressed up, she stops by his house asking for a corsage, and Gabe looks at her and seems interested in her. She goes to Cotillion alone, but a dressed up Gabe shows up unexpectedly, and they dance together Relationships Gabe Duncan Jo couldn't show her emotions throughly to him, and always ended up hurting him. ("Boys Meet Girls"). She is denial at first, but then admits it. Gabe feels the same way. In Duncan vs. Duncan Jo asked Gabe to join him for cotillion, as his date. In Disney's promo, they narorator says "Has Gabe found his perfect match?" and the answer is probably yes, but in an interview asking Bradley, "Will Gabe and Jo ever kiss?" and he thinks they will never get that close, but still are good friends. They might kiss later in season 3 Background Information *She has a crush on Gabe Duncan. Gabe also has romantic feelings for her as well as they claim just a little bit. Category:Females